Seaflower
by chocykitty
Summary: When the daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene, a Sunchild, is sent to England for an arranged marriage... Well, things don't exactly go as planned. Placed after On Stranger Tides. OC story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Newest fan-fic! There's a sad lack of these, so...**

**Disclaimer: I don'town Tangled or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

"She's beautiful," Rapunzel smiled down on her newborn baby three days after birth. She had slept the whole time, while her husband tended to Fleuretta, their daughter.

"She looks like you," Flynn, as he was popularly known, smiled down on his daughter.

"No, she has your eyes," Queen Rapunzel argued. Said eyes were rolled by Flynn.

"What I meant," he stressed the emphasis on 'meant', "was that her hair was like yours." The daughter had been born with the blond hair that marked a Sunchild. The queen had been one, but her source had been cut off. Her husband had cut her hair in an attempt to make her save herself. Because she had been born a Sunchild, all aspects of her radiated the Healing.

There were actually other Sunchildren, but they got their Sunmarks in different ways, and were granted different ranges of powers.

The Queen had healing, and hers had shown through her hair. But her tears and blood also held the power. Some Sunchildren had golden eyes, others golden lips. Yet more had golden nails, and the unlucky ones had golden skin. Metallic gold.

This particular girl, Fleuretta, was similar to her mother. She had gotten it from birth. Some Sunchildren had their hair washed in Sunwater, or their eyes dabbed with it.

Fleuretta's hair was golden, like her mother's had been, but it was obvious where her power lay: In the blood in her veins. At such a young age, you could see her veins- they flowed gold. Her eyes were also flecked with gold, the only difference from her father, and she had a slight metallic sheen. Her parents couldn't fathom how she had gotten such strong Sunmarkings, and so many.

Or, well, Rapunzel couldn't. Flynn knew exactly why, but didn't want to tell his wife.

"Oh! She is a Sunchild... I remember when we found that book in the palace library," the Queen said, tearing up.

"Why are you crying?" Flynn asked, bemused and confused.

"I.. I don't know," she sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I think it's the stress of today?"

"Maybe it is, 'Punzie. Maybe it is." He didn't believe it one bit.


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

**A/N: So, because I posted a prologue where 'Chapter 1' normally would have been, I'm doing two chapters here.**

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Tangled or Pirates of the Caribbean? ME!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Fleuretta, your mother requests your presence." An overly official courier had just come to tell her this. He's looking slightly sickly, I noted. Probably afraid of heights.

I spent as much time as possible at the highest tower I could find. I wasn't afraid of heights in the least. I was, however, not exactly a social butterfly. I frequently wished my mother and I could have switched places, and I had been the one hidden away from fawning courtiers, and irksome suitors. My mom can charm anybodyshe tries to, and sings way toomuch. Seriously. She'll start breaking out in song in public, and it is embarrassing. Even though she's Queen.

At least I'll never be Queen. That's for my older brother, Ambroise. Well... He'll be King, not Queen.

"Pincess Fleuretta!" The courier snaps, drawing my attention back to the real world. "You have been summoned. Meet your Majestic mother in her study. In a timely fashion. A good day to you," he marches away. It is almost comical, how he went from dignified to snappish. With a sigh, I head downfrom the tower after him.

I pad down the halls, in my bare feet- I had gotten multiple scoldings from my father, all of them finishing with my mother's insistence that shoes weren't, in fact, necessary- watching the hangings. I had already seen all of them, but every little glance helps in the quest to memorize them.

I turn a few corners, walk a long ways, and eventually reach the door to my mother's 'study'. Cough, read 'pigsty', cough.

"Mother?" I vocalize. "You there?"

"Yes! I am! Umm... Just let me move this..." A grunting sound and some scraping occurs, and I know it's because of her latest project. She has gotten it into her head that she absolutely MUST make a sculpture.

She intends for the whole kingdom of Corona to be in awe of her masterpiece; A horse with a chameleon perched on a frying pan.

"Come in!" She calls. Even before I enter the door, I know that she's leaning against a cunkof rock that will someday look like a horse, chameleon, and frying pan.

"I open the door, and am greeted by a sight that was totally...

Predictable. Down to the last gray-streaked, chocolate hair in her face.

"Hi, Mom."

"Flee-flee! Sit down, sit down! I have some very exciting news!"

"Great." I moved a canvas off of the chair as my mom was sweeping a bunch of sketches to the side, effectively clearing her desk.

"So... How've you been?" Her green eyes shine with excitement. I'll play along, I thought. It can't hurt.

"Fine," I say amicably. "And you?"

"Amazing! Listen," she begins. "This is very serious, and very exciting. Youare getting married." It takes a moment for me to process that.

"You're not serious, are you?" I demand in horror. Then a snese of relief hits me. "You aren't. Right? Just a joke. You had me going..." She just looks confused. "There. You were joking, right? RIGHT?" I start to panic when she shakes her head. "MOM!" I wail. "What- why- what- what are you doing?"

"Well, his name is Lord... Something-or-other. I can't quite remember. He-"

"Wait..." I interrupted."You're marryng me off to a person that you cannot remember the name of?" She nodded, grinning.

"I know, I know... I'm hopeless, aren't I?" She said, smiling brightly.

"You're beyond hopeless," I informed her. Her smile dimmed a bit.

"Yeah... Flee-flee, your ship leaves tomorrow." I sat there, dumbstruck.

"To... Tomorrow?" I squeaked. She nodded.

"But don't worry... He's really very nice," she assured me.

"Yeah, whatever." I pushed myself out of the chair, and practically flew from the room, tripping over my excessively long, golden locks. Yet another downside to being me: Your hair grows way too fast, and you can't make it stop. Or cut it.

When I was little, I wanted lowlights. So I cut strands of my hair at the tips. I currently have strands of chocolate brown intermingling with the rest of my hair. I must have a natural hairdresser talent, because it looks pretty darn good, considering. It wasn't all over, just a few on my bangs. My 'bangs'.

This was the hair that my bare feet were stumbling over. I eventually managed to reach my rooms, only falling on my face once.

I collapsed onto the bed, sobbing. I'm way too young!

"Fleur?" My dad knocked on my door, using my preferred nickname. (I hated 'Flee-flee'.) "You in there?"

"Yes," I sighed, hiccupping.

"...Can I come in?" He asked hesitantly.

"I dunno. Can I choose who I marry?" I was being snarky, and I knew it.

"Fleur, I didn't arrange it. And your mother would rather you marry one lord than have all of Corona attacked. Please understand," he begged.

"Oh, I understand all right. Mother cares more for some silly crown than she does for her only daughter!" I was fuming. I was being unreasonable, and I knew it. But I didn't care. If they can't bother to, why should I?

"Fleuretta, you know that isn't true."

"It isn't? Prove it, or leave."

I heard footsteps leaving. I smiled wryly.

"I thought as much." I collapsed onto the pillows once more before packing.

It was a long, boring task putting all of my stuff into some bags and a I finished.

And then I went to sleep. And dreamt about all the terrible things tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Princess? Princess Fleur, it's time to get up." A soft-spoken lady-in-waiting by the name of Genevieve was trying to usher me out of bed. She wasn't all 'gentle' and 'kind', like ladies were supposed to be. She just spoke quietly. "Princess, I really must insist." She didn't normally call me 'Princess', so I knew something was up. I opened my eyes, just to squeeze them shut again. I had opened them to see an arc of water flying at my face.

A smattering of water hit my face and the rest of me. It worked. I was now awake.

"Genny... What is wrong with you?"

"Fleur, you weren't getting up. So I helped."

"Argh! Okay, out. Now. I'm getting dressed."

"You know I'm supposed to help you get dressed," she said, leaving. Good ol' Genny.

With that thought in mind, I rolled myself out of my now-sopping covers, and padded over to my oak wardrobe. I flung open the doors, ever the Drama Queen (but only if I'm by myself, or with people I'm comfortable around). As I flipped through my dresses, I couldn't help contemplating today. Today was kind of a big day, so I was encouraged to wear extra fancy clothes. But it was a sea journey, so maybe not as fancy?

In the end, I decided on a middle-way fancy dress. It was simple, yet elegant. It had actually been patterned after my Mother's purple dress, the one she wore in the tower. It was a little longer, though, and in indigo. With a floaty, veil-like cloth over the skirt. But it was more like a frill around the middle, because it was one finger-length.

I slipped into that, and donned a cloak over it. It was plain, and brown. But it was just barely above the ground, same as the dress.

"Ready," I called. Genny returned.

"Aw.. You look like your mother." She grinned. I snorted.

"Yeah, if Mom had a huge nose, brown eyes, and metal skin."

"It isn't that bad."

"It looks like I've been drinking liquid gold; even my lips are gold! Tongue, too!"

"Well, it is actually kinda a nice effect," she tried.

"It isn't," I sighed. "I look like a statue. Every single part of me is somehow tinted gold!"

"Well...Maybe so, but the indigo is very nice with your skin tone, Fleur."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Fleur..."

"Would it kill for me to look normal?"

"Fleur..."

"No, it wouldn't. So why am I a freak?"

"Fleur, normal is overrated. You aren't a freak; you're unique. There is a huge difference."

"Yeah, I'm totally unique." Note the sarcasm. "I'm yet another princess getting married off to a complete stranger." I huffed and sat on my bed.

"Oh, right!" Genny exclaimed smacking her forehead. "Your mother told me to tell you that your boat leaves in half an hour... And that was twenty minutes ago. I stared at her.

"Bu- b-but... Ack!" I flew out of the tower, before realizing; why was I running? I didn't want to go. I slowed my pace, and walked liesurely to the docks. Sadly, I arrived in time.

I considered turning around, but alas... The captain had already spotted me. Pity.

"Hello, Captain, um... I don't believe I ever got your name?"

"The name's Captain Grant Hermit."

"Great." I said falsely.

"Please allow me to show you to your rooms." He smiled and led the way.

Upon arrival, I discovered that some of my bags were there.

"Excuse me, Captain?"

"Hrmm?"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if you might tell me where the rest of my luggage might be?"

"In the hold, Princess."

"Thank you." Gosh, I hate being dignified. Not for the sake of indignity, but because I am terrible at it.

"Have fun!" He left, and, when I peered out the window, I saw the boat start to leave. I rushed out onto the deck, and saw my parents rushing from the castle, looking dismayed. They spotted me on deck, and waved.

All grudges were forgotten, and I waved back, tears streaming down my face, until they disappeared. When I could no longer see the castle, despite not yet being on the open sea, I went back to the cabin.

Soon after, though, we did hit the open sea. And that's when it went wrong.

I rushed out on deck.

"What's going on? Is there a storm?" I yelled. The captain rolled his eyes.

"No, we just hit the ocean." Oh.

The bucking and rolling of the ship was doing something to my stomach. My stomach started bucking and rolling, and I could feel that morning's rushed toast coming up. I ran to the rail, and vomited it up, along with some unidentiiable food... But I think it was last night's pudding.

The captain noticed and came over with some ginger tea.

"Here," he said, offering me the cup, "Ginger is supposed to help with seasickness." I drank it all, hoping it wouldn't come up again. It must really work, because it didn't, and my stomach settled down. I thanked him and returned to my cabin for a nap.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Wake up! Wake up! Attack!" I was shaken awake by one of the men. He looked harried, and as soon as my eyes opened, he

rushed off. My eyes started to drift closed again,until a sharp BANG startled my mind into wakefulness.

Disoriented and sleepy, though luckily decent, I rushed on board. "Waz goin' on?" I asked. "Oh. OH." A giant ship was pulled up beside ours. They looked very similar, except for one huge difference: The flags.

Ours was purple with a sun in the middle. Theirs was black with a skull and crossbones.

The Jolly Roger flag. The pirate flag.

"Towers," I said, using a choice word of my mother's. "Towers, towers, TOWERS!" I'm gonna die... And be dead... I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I thought hysterically.

"Princess," the captain hissed behind me. "I know how to keep you alive. You need to sneak onto their ship at the first possible opportunity, and stay hidden. Got it?" I nodded and he ran off to join the fray, sword in hand.

With a gulp, I looked at the distance between the ships. It was very big, but I thought my hair could handle it. My freakishly long hair.

Actually, my mom had taught me, when I was little, how to do all sorts of interesting things with it. (Also Panfighting, but that's different.) I grabbed my hair in both hands, gathering my locks together. I swung it across, hooking it on a mast. Tightening my grip, and mustering my will, I swung across... And made it. All of the fighting was on the other side, so I was safe.

I tugged my hair down, vowing to braid it soon, and set off in search. In search of what, I'm not entirely sure. Either a frying pan or hiding place, either or.

I discovered a hallway full of doors. The first door I opened was obviously the captain's quarters. Second was equally as useless. But the third... The third was a kitchen, one with plenty of nooks and crannies. And a frying pan.

Score one for Team Fleuretta, I thought, hefting the frying pan and giving it a few experimental swings.

"We got plen'y of gold, we did. Ay?"

"Yes, I'll daresay we did... "

"Towers," I whispered. I quickly dove for cover under the table. Two pairs of feet entered, presumably accompanied by two people. From the sounds of the voices, two male people.

"Gibbs, did you hear that?"

"Okay, okay. I fart'd."

"Not... That. I actually can smell that, but I was talking about the other sound."

"What oth'r sound?"

"Someone else is in here..."

"Jack! Stop being confusing!"

All of a sudden, a face appeared right in my line of vision. It was bearded and mustached, with odd makeup, long dreadlock, and a red cloth. I yealped, simultaneously jumping back and smashing his face with the pan.

"Agh! Ow! What was that for?"

"Jack? Jack, what happened?"

"She broke my face!"

"She?" Soon a different person's face had appeared, but I had wormed behind a desk. It happened to end past the edge of the table. It also happened to successfully hide me. "I don' see anybody, Jack."

"She was there. Gibbs, I saw her and lost a face. And- there's her hair!"

"Nah, can't be. Too long, too much."

"No, she's back there!" I froze stiff, hoping to be mistaken for a statue. Two faces peered at me. I wasn't breathing, wasn't blinking.

Think 'statue', I told myself. Statue, statue, statue.

"Jack, I think you've lost it. That's a statue." It worked! It worked!

I stifled a snigger, but twitched when doing so. Towers.

"She moved! She moved!" Only the 'Jack' person had seen, and he seems a bit out of it. Maybe they won't notice, and leave soon?

Really soon? I need to blink. I need to breathe. But I can't if I want to stay alive. Do. Not. Inhale. Do. Not. Move.

Towers, my vision's going black. Eyes OPEN! My vision went black, and I decided a breath would be less noticeable than falling over. I took a breath.

But I fell over anyway. Knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I blinked open my eyes. Then shut them. Then opened them.

Where was I? This wasn't my... Oh. Towers!

"Towers!" I yelled. "Where the ducklings am I?"

I cast my gaze around. I was in a room. It had one door and no windows. I was tied with rope to a chair. But my feet were free.

Using the toe of one boot, I slipped it under my hair. I pinched it with my other foot, and was finally glad for that one week when my mom made me do everything with my feet. I flipped the hair to the doorknob.

It was too slippery.

Towers. I looked around. I could dangle from the ceiling, but that wouldn't be wise.

Or... I could wait for the next person to go in, then strangle them until they let me go. Yeah. I like that idea.

But how to get one in here? Ha. Start screaming bloody murder.

"AAAAARRGGHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I started screaming my head off, and soon enough, somebody burst in.

It was the person whose face I 'broke'. Idiot.

I swung my hair around his neck, effectively starting to strangle him.

"Now, who are you?"

"I, milady, am Captain Jack Sparrow." He grinned. I yanked on my hair.

"Do not," I hissed, "get cheeky with me. Why am I tied up?"

"You know, you would make a really good pirate."

"Wrong thing to say." I yanked on my hair and he started choking. "Now, tell me why I'm tied up."

"Because," he choked out, "you were a stowaway."

"Do you know who I am? Let me go, or my parents will kill you. Literally."

"'Let you go'? Mate, you need to get some sense in you."

"No, you need sense. Let me go or I kill you."

"Fine, fine." He walked over and sliced the ropes. I leapt up.

"Thank you, and take me to the nearest port." I had subconsciously released him. When I turned around, he had a sword at my neck.

"Towers." I could smell the stink of rum on his breath. Only partially because of how ferociously it stank. I gagged.

"Stop breathing, please," I requested.

"You're asking me to stop breathing on you...While I could kill you here and now."

"Without knowing my name?" I eyed the sword, wondering if I could get the song out before I died. I decided I couldn't.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is your name?"

"Princess Fleuretta Orabelle of Corona. I advise you don't kill me."

"A Princess," he muses, stroking his beard. "Yeah, no. I don't see how not killing you does me any good."

"Ransom," I offered up hopefully.

"That's an idea. Luckily for you, the Pirate King is in attendance, and she tends to be more lenient." She? I wondered.

"And her opinion would matter... Why?"

"Because I respect my King, mate. Lizzy!" He shouted. A dignified-looking woman swept in.

"I hate being called 'Lizzy'," she muttered.

"Lizzy," he said, completely ignoring her (that's respect?) "This stowaway, should we kill her?"

She glances at me, bored, but then her gaze snaps back. "No, you idiot! She's obviously innocent." Ha.

"Pardon?" He asks blankly.

"...Nevermind. What is your name, girl?"

"Do not address me like that," I snap.

"Why not? Your name, girl."

"No. I am of higher rank than you, and you shall address me as such." She snorts.

"Right. Well, Your Highness," she says, voice laced with sarcasm, "what is your name?"

"That's better. Princess Fleuretta Orabelle of Corona. Make your lackey remove his sword." Said lackey looks outraged.

"I'll have you know, I am the famous Captain Jack Sparrow! Ya savvy?"

"Remove your dirty pigsticker, Captain," I turn his title into an insult.

"Jack, take your sword away from her. She is very valuable." My eyes narrow. I hate being referred to as a possession.

"Ay, ay, Your Majesty!" He mockingly tips his hat. His sword is gone.

"Princess, we shall be moving you to slightly more comfortable rooming. You are not to leave. Follow," she orders me. When 'Jack' tries to do so, too, she glares. He turns around, looking as innocent as day. Even whistling.

I am led down the hall. I pass the kitchen. The door is slightly open, revealing the dropped pan. I quickly grab it, and hide it behind me.

"Here you are," Lizzy opens my door, expecting me to enter.

"May I inquire as to your name?" I ask.

"Elizabeth Swann." She says brusquely. "Enter. Now." I sweep inside, and she helps me pull my hair into it.

Without a word, she leaves, locking the door. I sigh and start separating my hair into three sections.

And then I start the task that could very well take hours.


End file.
